A medical drape may have a variety of applications alone or in combination with medical treatment systems, devices, and methods that may be useful for treating a tissue site. Improvements to medical drapes, systems, devices, and methods may benefit manufacturers, healthcare providers, and patients. Such benefits may include, without limitation, faster healing times, increased patient comfort, and enhanced efficiency and usability.